


Marking territories : Lilly vs Sirius

by BigSarc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSarc/pseuds/BigSarc
Summary: Lilly and Sirius fighting over Potter and Lupin.Easy happy times.





	Marking territories : Lilly vs Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> Cute and fun. I guess.

I see trees of green, red roses too 

I see them bloom for me and you 

And I think to myself what a wonderful world …. °

James was holding Lilly close and slow dancing to the song playing in the background. They were just hugging each other and tipping from one toe to other, somehow shifting by a degree every time. James flushed bit by bit as he was feeling the smooth supple flesh of Lilly’s waist under his thumbs. He kissed her temple and pulled her close so she is resting her head on his heart. It was beyond perfect. Lilly hearing to James blistering steady heartbeat, and the vibrations of hums from James. They were so engulfed in each other.

° I see skies of blue and clouds of white

The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night

And I think to myself what a wonderful world °

Lilly froze, moved a few inches away from James. James held Lilly at forearm length and was trying to guess what happened. Lilly slowly picked up a strand of hair from James shirt. It was jet black in color. James just stared at that strand of hair.

“James?” questioned Lilly. Her look dangerous and dead on James, now holding that strand of hair on display.

”Yes love?“ Respond James bracing himself for the hell to rain down.

"We talked about this, haven’t we?”

“Yes darling.”

“Care to explain?”

“This shirt was washed before we are married?” muttered James after some quick thinking.

Lilly looked so much like a Perfect who caught something off. James was thinking of smart shit his way out and not give up his mates when caught.

“Married for a week and still together! Good going Prongs!” jested Sirius stepping out of fireplace dusting off floo powder.

The timing of that idiot!

One look and Sirius was on alert mode to alibi James-Years of pranking together.

“Hello, Lilly Potter! Looking as lovely as ever.” Sirius hugged them together with the brightest smile.

Sirius stepped back, still trying to figure out the situation. His knew in his gut that he was involved somehow. He was staring at James for any hint. James was smart enough not to step in. Lilly simply turned to James and picked up another strand of hair from James' shoulder and displayed it, the debris of Sirius hug.

“Fuck!” thought James.

“Black, don’t mark your territory on my husband with your sheddings.” hissed Lilly.

“Tell that to YOUR sheddings on Moony!” countered Sirius. “As it is out, let me tell you this. Keep your hands and hair off my boyfriend. I can smell your perfume on him for Merlin’s sake. I very much like his musky smell, thank you very much. Do you think I don’t see you leaning on his shoulder or hug his arm? And why should you have his books and sweaters? They are mine!”

“Don’t you dare touch them! Don’t go complaining about how Remus is with me. I see black hair all over my house. On the sofa, plants, clothes, bed, bathroom, kitchen, freshly baked pie! Yesterday I found your hair on James wand!”

The yapping moved from living room to kitchen. Lilly taking out her new dinner set and wine glasses - wedding gifts. Sirius removing the cork from the wine he got and later filling the glasses levitated by Lilly. There were still arguing while setting the dinner table.

Remus walked out of the fireplace. “Evening James. What are they arguing about now?”

James rose from his couch “Usual”.

Remus bent back from the waist as James leaned in and started sniffing Remus. ”Is that a musky smell?“ questioned James.

”Er, umm, ahh… It’s just your fireplace?” replied Remus genuinely concerned and surprised. He stepped away from James and gave himself a quick sniff at his armpit.

”Your still unsatisfied curiosity is concerning me James.“ James was still trying to understand the concept of how Remus could smell like Lilly.

"Stop sniffing my boyfriend you bastard! You are one crazy married couple! Why are you obsessed with my Moony?” yelled Sirius running to clutch his hands around Remus.

“What’s happening? ”, muttered Remus more to himself than to the crowd around him.

All three started talking and Remus picked some keywords, not in the same order.

Sirius. Books. Hair. Lilly. Food. Hair. You smell musky? Perfume. Mine. Mine. Yours but. Love. Mine. Not yours. Remus.

“Stop! One more word I walk into fire with food and wine.”

He struggled out of Sirius grasp. “ We all bloody smell like each other. We literally fucking live at the same place, eat the same food. Fuck! We all are still shitting the big wedding cake from past one week.” Sirius and James snickered to this while Lilly just glared.

“I see your hair in my sweater, freak the fuck out that my hair grew so long until I realize it’s yours.” , to Lilly.

“I see James hair on you and lose my libido thinking you are turning into your bad headed cousin.” to Sirius.

“Is that why you ask me to shower before we fuck?” asked Sirius but Remus didn’t answer.

“James, you have your own musky smell. Your animagus is a majestic fucking deer you fucking toad!”

“Don’t!” was all Lilly said when James turned to ask her something that no one else would know.

“We are bloody all over each other. This is one shit blessed quarrel to have during a war. I’m famished. Let’s eat like grown-ups we are supposed to be.” finalized Remus.

That evening they all toasted to “Eating same, shitting same and smelling same”

“So you guys have sex now, eh? Sweet,” said James with confidence and a wink.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t know till today, fucking please!” begged Sirius.

“Yes?”

“He didn’t.” realized the rest rolling their eyes.


End file.
